


Небо над Атлантидой

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Atlantis, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Много, много сотен лет никто не слышал об ангелах и ангельской благодати, давно была забыта Бог, и только демоны все еще рыскали где-то на поверхности, но и они — всего лишь тень себя прежних, жалкие, смешавшиеся с людьми древние бессмертные динозавры.И тем не менее, на подводном острове все еще жили они, ангелы, даже не зная, что в их существование уже никто не верит.





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор - Арахна  
> Бета - Gwyndell
> 
> писалось по треду в моем твиттере https://mobile.twitter.com/Mitzuki_92/status/1141824461563400197

Когда стараниями хорошо известных нам сущностей Апокалипсис не случился, Небеса и Ад гудели как разворошенные ульи пчел-убийц, которым не дали никого зажалить до смерти.

Однако, момент был упущен, новых знамений в небе не появилось, и со временем все утихло. Жизнь продолжалась. Человечество росло, множилось и совершенствовалось до тех пор, пока через несколько сотен лет после Апокалипсиса не развязало войну.

Способность к чудесам все возрастала в людях, и поэтому довольно скоро существование сверхъестественного стало подтвержденным фактом. Конечно же, люди не захотели подчиняться ни ангелам, ни демонам, а посчитали, что сами смогут поставить их себе на службу. 

Разумеется, ни ангелы, ни демоны не согласились с подобным раскладом.

Гремели взрывы, трескалась земля, шел с небес кровавый дождь, и реки выходили из берегов. Не было покоя Небесам, допекаемым злыми молитвами, не было продыху Аду, растревоженному хитрыми призывами, все новые и новые маги из людей ощущали в себе силы, недоступные ранее. 

Люди перестали молиться, лишив Бога и её ангелов силы, и те были вынуждены спускаться на Землю для ее восполнения. Люди не перестали грешить, но любому демону стало опасно отзываться на зов — новые маги научились ставить ловушки.

Бог явилась тогда, когда армии сошлись в открытом противостоянии. Огромный огненный смерч разметал всех воюющих. Спешно отступали в Преисподнюю опаленные демоны, запирались в своих городах люди, враз лишившиеся обретенной магии. О ангельской же рати не было слышно ничего, и даже толики присутствия Богини больше не ощущалось в мире. 

Многие пытались размышлять о случившемся, но со временем жаркие дискуссии были забыты, а произошедшее перешло в разряд легенд о навеки ушедшей расе небожителей. Иногда интерес к пропавшим ангелам подогревался тут и там выныривавшими старыми письменами и откровениями очевидцев о чуть не случившемся конце света. 

Возможно, Кроули интересовался бы ими, организовывал новые поиски, но ему было все равно. Он точно знал: Небеса пустуют. Ангелов больше нет. И Азирафеля вместе с ними.

***

Они не сражались в Большой Войне. Не смогли ни встать в сплоченные против людей ряды сородичей, ни поднять оружие в защиту человечества. Они отправились в большое путешествие, странствуя от одного мирного уголка к другому, и не желали думать о том, что будут делать, когда война будет везде. И что делать с тем, что их за это посчитали предателями.

Думать и не пришлось. Кроули внезапно остался один, в небольшой мансарде в Праге, которую они собирались покинуть наутро. Глядя на пятно солнечного света, в котором только что стоял рассыпавшийся золотыми искрами Азирафель, Кроули впервые повернулся лицом к демонической погоне. Терять ему было больше нечего, сдерживаться — не для кого. Последнего демона он отправил к Вельзевул с «заявлением об увольнении» и затерялся среди людей.

***

_Этот клочок суши давно был погребен под толщей вод, где-то у самого центра земли, где можно почувствовать тепло магмы. Время текло на поверхности, почти не задевая его._

_Много, много сотен лет никто не слышал об ангелах и ангельской благодати, давно была забыта Бог, и только демоны все еще рыскали где-то на поверхности, но и они — всего лишь тень себя прежних, жалкие, смешавшиеся с людьми древние бессмертные динозавры._

_И тем не менее, на подводном острове все еще жили они, ангелы, даже не зная, что в их существование уже никто не верит._


	2. Глава 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> и еще, не знаю зачем вам эта информация, но изначально текст звался "днищеангел, "ангел со дна" и даже "дно ебаное"
> 
> я не знаю как с этим жить и делюсь с вами ;)))

Демон Кроули, которого уже пару веков как перестали преследовали свои же, давно не бывал в Аду. Все это время он пытался отвлечься от терзающей его боли. Но пропажа Азирафеля, его присутствия, запаха, благодати, обесценила для Кроули и Небеса, и Ад, и мир между ними.

Иногда он срывался в отчаянные поиски, зарывался в древние свитки, находил смутные пророчества… тщетно. Ангелы пропали навсегда и бесследно.

Он дальше колесил по миру, постепенно даже переставая чудесить — без противовеса демоническая сила, до этого слушавшаяся без промедления, давала осечки и иногда жгла почти как святая вода, которая тоже исчезла из мира следом за ангелами.

Постепенно Ад снова заинтересовался Кроули, признав его полезность. Теперь все переселенцы на поверхность так или иначе проходили у него социализацию. Кроули называл это «наймом по контракту» и помогал собратьям жить с людьми если не в мире, то хотя бы на одной волне. Его увлекла наука и инженерия — не настолько, чтобы заниматься этим самому, но он с легкостью находил тех, кого можно было спонсировать и чей талант требовал развития. Все-таки чем-то подобным он занимался и несколько тысячелетий до этого.

А равновесие мира, порядком окосевшее без присутствия ангелов, кренилось все больше. На Земле вспыхивали новые войны и происходили новые катастрофы. Одной из них было падение потерявшей управление космической станции в океан. Пока человеческие эксперты подсчитывали убытки от прогнозируемых цунами, океанское дно, в которое пылающим копьем вонзились обломки станции, пришло в движение.

***

Внезапно обрушившиеся со всех сторон новости о вспенившемся океане заставили Кроули насторожиться — где-то он уже подобное видел, и не сказать, что это было приятно. Набрав ворох газет, он спешно вернулся в свою квартиру – шумные толпы его раздражали. Пока Кроули поднимался в квартиру, вспомнилось, как показывал свою уродливую морду взбешенный Кракен, а он рыскал по энциклопедиям в поисках убежища. 

— Антоний Кроули не рад вас слышать… — забубнил автоответчик, а сам Кроули, даже не думая подходить к телефону, разворачивал первую газету. «Космическая станция рухнула в океан!» — кричали заголовки. «Невероятные подвижки на дне мирового океана!» Кроули нахмурился — все действительно выглядело знакомым. А потом автоответчик зашелся помехами и заговорил совсем другим голосом.

— КРОУЛИ, ТЫ НАМ НУЖЕН!

— Я всем нужен, — самодовольно заметил Кроули.

— КРОУЛИ, АТЛАНТИДА СНОВА ВСПЛЫЛА, И МЫ СОБИРАЕМ ЭКСПЕДИЦИЮ. ТЫ НУЖЕН ТАМ.

— Атлантида? — переспросил Кроули, хватая трубку. — Опять?

— Да, — голос в трубке явно усмехнулся. — Как в начале конца времен.

— Я согласен! — выпалил Кроули, не раздумывая. 

— Замечательно. Будь в офисе сегодня же. Экспедиция будет смешанная. Обсудим.

В трубке раздались короткие гудки, а Кроули заметался по квартире, собираясь.

— Еще и люди! — бубнил он недовольно. Однако, его не посетила даже мысль о том, чтобы отказаться от такой возможности развлечься. Он слишком скучал, а рядом не было никого, кто мог бы развеять его скуку.

Стоило ему прибыть, как Дагон бросила перед ним на стол потрепанную книгу — ностальгия ударила по Кроули кувалдой — и заговорщически кивнула на человека, который стоял у окна рядом с Вельзевул. Со своим высоким ростом он буквально нависал над Лордом Ада в невысоком теле и что-то толковал ей тоном для нестабильных пациентов. Кроули представил, как питомцы Вельз заживо сжирают человечишку, и вежливо ему улыбнулся.

Человек был богат и хотел быть еще богаче. Кроули видел его жажду наживы, его прогнившую душу. В Аду таких ценят. А еще он кого-то неуловимо напоминал, но Кроули перестал пялиться на человека так пристально. Ибо Вельзевул закипала и явно стоила больше внимания.

— Атлантида всплыла, — человек говорил уверенным жестким тоном, разворачиваясь так, будто только что их с Дагон заметил. — И, если верить этой книжице, то там нас может ждать много интересного.

— Нас?

— Нас, мистер Кроули. Я приятно удивлен, что уважаемая Вельзевул смогла привлечь вас к работе, ведь вы довольно известный специалист в подобных делах. — Вельзевул улыбнулась Кроули из-за спины человека криво и опасно, и он решил промолчать. — У меня есть технологии и люди, а у вас — ваши знания и умения. Вместе мы добудем то, что скрывает Атлантида.

Демону внезапно захотелось уйти, но его никто не отпускал. Атлантида интересовала его теперь куда меньше. Сокровища давно были ему не интересны.

***

Всплывший остров напоминал крепость, окруженную стенами. Скалы, отвесные и острые, неприветливо возвышались над непрошеными гостями, намекая на их нежелательность. Но прибывших этим было не остановить. Монструозного вида машина просто проплавила кусок породы в одном месте, и экспедиторы двинулись внутрь. 

За кольцом скал располагался тропический лес. В наступивших сумерках он высился над небольшим отрядом тёмной зловещей громадой, заставляя людей то и дело вздрагивать.

Человеческая часть отряда двигалась сквозь чащу, сканируя, записывая видео и негромко переговариваясь. Демоны держались наособицу – они так и остались засранцами и людей предпочитали использовать, глядя свысока, даже если сейчас едва ли стояли выше них хотя бы на ступеньку. 

К тому же, в них внезапно просыпалось неясное желание крушить все вокруг, будто назло кому-то, подавляемое только мрачным взглядом Вельзевул. 

Кроули смотрел на это с огромным скепсисом, глуша в себе странное ощущение, названия которому он вспомнить не мог. В нем медленно просыпалась заинтересованность возможными открытиями и книгами, которые могла дать им когда-то могучая, развитая Атлантида. Он почти позволил возникнуть у себя надежде на то, что хоть в одной найдется способ, как отыскать кого-то, кого буквально стерли с лица земли.

Средних лет парень, его звали Ян, если Кроули не ошибался, возбужденно вышагивал рядом с ним. Его интересовало все: флора, спящая, недовольная и ночная, охотящаяся фауна, рельеф местности, какие-то куски фундаментов и стен, которые попадались на пути. Всем этим он делился со своим планшетом и с Кроули, чья снисходительная кривая ухмылка никак не задевала человеческое самолюбие, лишь распаляя его красноречие.

— Разве это не потрясающе? — восторженно шептал этот энтузиаст про любую встреченную хрень.

— Потрясающе, конечно, — закатывал глаза Кроули.

А потом на них напали. Вспыхнули в наступивших сумерках столбы света, заставляя демонов шарахнуться, а людей упасть ослепленными, и из чащи метнулись светящиеся силуэты. Людей и демонов повалили на землю, не разбирая, и скрутили. 

Кроули ошарашенно переглянулся с Вельзевул поверх голов пытающихся вырваться исследователей. Когда свет погас, стало заметно, что у каждого из нападавших за спиной крылья.

«Фальшивка?» — настороженно подумал Кроули.

«Не похоже» — подумала Вельзевул ему в ответ.

Их пленителям явно надоели их переглядки. Свет вспыхнул снова.

— Кто вы, чужаки?

Перед ними, воздев сверкающий меч и готовясь обрушить его в любую секунду, стояла Михаил, глядя на них с хищным интересом.

Через короткий миг узнавания демоны почти лишись дыхания.

— Михаил? — подал голос прижатый к земле Хастур и зашипел, когда здоровый ангел ткнул в него копьем.

Михаил промолчала. Поняв, что отвечать им не собираются, она смерила их всех задумчивым взглядом и, отдав несколько распоряжений, ушла вперед. Кроули, не в силах что-либо сказать, пялился ей в открытую спину. Из лопаток Михаил росли крылья, белые и сверкающие. Совершенно настоящие. Ангельские. Странное чувство в груди разрасталось.

Ангелы — живы, живы, сукины дети! — обряженные в белые короткие туники и с белоснежными крыльями, волокли всех захваченных куда-то вперед, то и дело подгоняя то копьями, то окриками.

Кроули боялся верить. Зуд не унимался. Ян за его спиной практически вибрировал от страха и возбуждения. Кроули затылком видел в его глазах бегущую строку «живые функционирующие туземцы».

Вельзевул рядом подозрительно жужжала и щурилась, готовая ринуться вперёд как гончая, взявшая след. Вокруг ее сжатых ладоней черными разрядами сухо трещала магия.

— Ты поэтому не отказала тому человечишке? — тихо зашипел Кроули, осматриваясь по сторонам. Ни одного знакомого лица больше, ни одного…

Она не ответила, тоже вглядываясь в толпу.

Странно, но нацепленные на весь отряд веревки не были помехой демонам. Они в любой момент могли освободиться и напасть в ответ, но никто из них не спешил этого делать. А люди же, отчаянно перетрусив, испуганно сбились в стаю и неровно шагали между вооруженных провожатых. Лишь Ян старался держаться поближе к Кроули — его вело самое настоящее самоубийственное любопытство и жажда знаний.

На очередном витке извилистой тропы Кроули споткнулся и рванул было вперед. Ангел, толкнувший его было копьем, отшатнулся, глаза у чужака явственно блеснули золотом.  
Сам же Кроули вряд ли что-то заметил. Впервые за долгие мучительные годы он почувствовал знакомый запах. Это, несомненно, был он.

_Азирафель._

Когда они наконец пересекли городскую черту, Кроули огляделся, ожидая увидеть как минимум райские кущи — цветущее великолепие Эдема — но не увидел. Его горло сдавило тревожным спазмом. Даже слегка отстающим хай-теком здесь и не пахло.

Город за древней осадной стеной умирал.

От когда-то пышных и величественных зданий кое-где остались только остовы, перевитые проросшими просто сквозь них мощными стволами деревьев. Уцелевшая же часть выглядела откровенно жалко. Несмотря на это, мрачные извилистые улицы украшали золотые статуи крылатых воинов, но и с ними время обошлось не лучше — вместо ясных ликов на Кроули и его спутников смотрели застывшие, измученные коррозией гримасы.

Демон отвел взгляд, уставившись себе под ноги. Не хотелось ничего, кроме как броситься на поиски Азирафеля, но он сдерживался. Слишком странная ситуация разворачивалась вокруг. Пока он не знает, сколько времени займут поиски, лучше пытаться понять происходящее.

Один ангел будто прочитал его мысли и, поравнявшись с ним, многозначительно качнул позолоченным огромным луком.

Кроули показал ему раздвоенный язык и расфыркался, глядя на его испуг. Придурок с позолоченной рожей шарахнулся так, как будто демона никогда не видел.

На этой мысли Кроули споткнулся. Не видел или… «Но этого же не может быть», — беспомощно подумал он, давя желание посмотреть на идущую справа Вельз.

Он поежился от внезапного озноба, охватившего его.

Наконец их дотащили до здания, напоминающего большой амфитеатр. Кроули видел похожий в Риме — кажется, они любили там бывать.

Кроули завертел было головой, но его неласково толкнули в бок и затащили внутрь, чтобы выставить вместе с остальным отрядом перед высокими рядами скамей, заполненных, несмотря на поздний час, возбужденно переговаривающимися ангелами.

Или людьми? В толпе мелькали и дети, и старики. Их крылья — маленькие и неоперившиеся, дряхлые и слабые — сбивали его с толку.

Вельзевул рядом прекратила жужжать и глубоко вдохнула, но не выдохнула.

Откуда-то сверху к ним неспешно спускался Гавриил. Позолоты на нем было столько, что он казался одной из статуй, сошедшей с постамента. Искренняя улыбка аллигатора пересекала его лицо, как ножевой порез. Вельзевул выпрямилась, улыбаясь ему так же приветливо, потом скользнула взглядом вниз и застыла. Кроули тоже оценил длину туники. До сих пор многие люди считают подобное широким поясом, а не юбкой.

Вельзевул наконец отмерла и шагнула вперед, без тени сомнений оттесняя Кроули.

— Кто же вы, странники? — вполне радушно начал архангел, видя, что с руководством они определились. Остальные демоны немного расслабились, но Кроули держался настороже, помня про «сдохни, наконец».

Вельзевул проявила себя дьявольски дипломатичной, и к концу их переговоров с Гавриилом отряд ангелов, до этого ненавязчиво их окружавший, взял на себя задачу проводить их к гостевым домам.  
Хотя весь ход переговоров Кроули казалось, что она хочет откусить Гавриилу лицо.

Нервный смешок демону сдержать не удалось. Гавриил перевел на него брезгливый взгляд и невзначай поинтересовался у Вельз.

— Ваш спутник?

— Независимый консультант, — осклабилась Вельзевул и тоже глянула на Кроули.

Гавриил никогда бы не задал подобный вопрос. Но существо, стоящее перед ними, их явно не узнавало. Как и все прочие здесь.

Как это возможно, Кроули решительно не понимал, но что шокировало его еще больше — ощущение благодати господней не шло от каждого ангела. Создавалось впечатление, что перед ним не эфирные сущности, созданные волей Бога и из ее чистой силы, а… просто люди, одаренные благословением. И то слабым.

Благодать, несомненно, была — огромная настолько, что не ощущайся она где-то очень далеко, демонов бы непременно охватил неприятный озноб.

Тем временем Гавриил подал Вельзевул руку — та явно сдержала себя от сотворения открытого перелома, только снова нервно зажужжала, — и когда она её приняла, повёл вперёд, уверенно рассказывая что-то. Кроули не прислушивался. У него была совсем другая цель.


	3. Глава 2.

Неприветливые крылатые довели их до большого дома, похожего на казарму, явно сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не погонять их копьями, и наконец оставили в покое. Слава Вельзевул-переговорщице!

Вымотанные люди почти сразу заснули, приложенные для верности чарами, а демоны сбились в тесный кружок, в который временно влился и Кроули, решив не переживать потрясение в одиночку.

«Вы видели? Видели?» — на разные лады перешептывались демоны, называя знакомые имена ангельской рати. «Старая! Старый! Совсем младенец! Почему он подросток? Что произошло?»

Вельзевул смотрела на галдящих подчиненных молча, пока не прозвучало полузадушенное: «Почему они как люди?»

— Почему «как»? — тяжело уронила она в пространство, и все тут же замолчали.

— Но они же!.. — подал голос один их младших демонов.

— Они — существа с теплой кровью, — отрезала Вельз и распрямила плечи, почти пригибая демонов к земле тяжелым взглядом. — Я стояла достаточно близззко, чтобы почуять. Гавриил — человек с крыльями, а не архангел.

— И тем не менее, это он, — небрежно вклинился Кроули, разбивая повисшую паузу. — И нам пора решать что с этим делать.

— Придержжживаться договора. Дажжжже если они бесполезззны, я не собираюсь спускать с них глаззз!

Все закивали и принялись расползаться кто куда. Кроули довольно удобно устроился на дальней стене. Его не волновало, люди ли сейчас ангелы, помнят ли они их и что с этим делать. Просто если Гавриил здесь, Азирафель тоже должен быть рядом! Потому что на что-то другое Кроули не согласен. Он заворочался, сыпя под нос проклятьями. Ему казалось, что он чует присутствие Азирафеля, которое окутывает полуразрушенный город, словно легкая дымка.

И если для того, чтобы найти ангела, ему придется разрушить оставшееся, Кроули это сделает.

***

С утра Вельзевул развила бурную деятельность. Она умудрилась толкнуть речь перед сходкой престарелых ангелов, расписав жизнь на Большой Земле, призвать к миру и дружбе и тонко намекнуть, что своим будущим спасением они обязаны исключительно ей. И Кроули понял одно. Потеря памяти ангелов почти не изменила - эти агрессивные мудаки так и остались доверчивыми, словно дети.

Ангелы хмурились на рассказы Вельз, протестовали против ухода с острова, но никто из них не усомнился в том, что им рассказывают правду.

Тем временем Совету Старших — местному клубу по интересам, если можно так сказать — удалось перешептаться обо всем им рассказанном, и вперед вышел плешивый старик, в котором Кроули со смешком опознал Сандалфона, и пафосно провозгласил что-то о том, что покинуть остров они могут только с реликвией предков.

То, как жадно сверкнули глаза экспедиторов, они так и не заметили. Кроули решил было, что ничего интересного здесь нет и не будет, но оказалось, что Вельзевул выторговала для него доступ в Святилище Знаний — да-да, с Большой Буквы! — в котором ему предстоит копаться до тех пор, пока он не найдет, собственно, Реликвию Предков или подходы к ней. При этом сами ангелы потеряли эту штуку еще несколько сотен лет назад.

— Ну ты жжже у нас специалист! — бодро рявкнула Вельз и так огрела его по плечу, что Кроули тут же ощутил служебное рвение. Специалистом по языкам он действительно был.

— Кроули? — Михаил, чьих шагов демон даже не услышал, возникла за его спиной.

— Я! — отозвался Кроули, с любопытством разглядывая бывшего ангела.

— Вот что, чужак, — решила не тянуть Хастура за жабу Михаил. — Я впервые тебя вижу. Мне велено проводить тебя в Святилище Знаний. Мне это не нравится. Мне не нравишься ты, и не нравится вся эта ситуация, поэтому…

— Ты не будешь любезна, но к вашей библиотеке меня проводишь, — перебил ее Кроули. — А то, что я тебе не нравлюсь, я переживу. И не только это.

Ангел грозно надвинулась на него и вкрадчиво взяла за воротник, подтаскивая ближе.

— У меня приказ, желтоглазик. Культурный обмен, содействие и все такое. Но клянусь, если мне не понравится уровень твоей культуры, то единственным содействием с моей стороны будет мой меч в твоем брюхе.

Последнюю фразу она буквально выплюнула демону в лицо и отпустила его воротник, с фальшивым участием приглаживая смятую ткань

— Понял тебя, дорогая, — криво улыбнулся демон. — Но, может мы все-таки пойдем?

Кроули был склонен верить ее угрозам. От нее веяло холодной ненавистью даже сейчас, когда при ней не было памяти о грехах каждого демона. В конце концов, именно она была той, кто принес на его казнь святую воду. В саму Преисподнюю.

Кроули благополучно прослушал большую часть речи, в которой Вельзевул рассказывала экспедиторам, зачем им в команде Кроули. В последние годы он мелькал тут и там в человеческих новостях и был известен во многих сферах. Какую именно приплетет бывшая начальница, ему было неинтересно. Но по всему выходило, что люди в их отряде воспринимали Кроули как исследователя, вроде Яна.

Именно его разочарованный взгляд он перехватил, увлекаемый Михаил куда-то в дебри города. Человек, похоже, снова рвался в исследовательский бой, но явно был осажен либо самой Вельз, либо еще кем-то из руководителей. Наверняка вывернули все на необходимость отдыха. Или на то, что нельзя разделяться. В принципе, Кроули было по-прежнему плевать. Даже если Ян сбежит творить науку и закончится все ангельским клинком в любой части его тела.

А себе Кроули поставил вполне конкретную задачу — найти Азирафеля. Если не выйдет — разобраться с этой странной амнезией, поразившей ангелов. Вспомнят себя — значит, вспомнят и его. И скажут, где его искать!

А сейчас — втереться в доверие, получить доступ к книгам и найти. Лучше сразу Азирафеля. Потому что запах ангела начал дразнить его сильнее, и Кроули почти лишился желания искать что-либо еще.

Михаил раздраженно поправила ножны на боку и уставилась на демона тяжелым взглядом блеклых глаз. Он порядком от нее отстал.

— Иду, иду!

Кроули пришлось идти следом за ангелом по еще одной узкой тропе. Он снял свои очки и вертел головой по сторонам, осматриваясь. Улицы, на которые они вышли позже, изгибались под причудливыми углами, а на один предположительно жилой дом приходилось три мертвых развалины. Общее впечатление было определенно угнетающим. Михаил молчала, а ее крылья сияли немым белым укором, постепенно выводя Кроули из себя.

— Итак, — наугад начал Кроули, поравнявшись с нахмурившейся Михаил, — что мне, как скромному исследователю вашей культуры, дозволено, а что нет?

— Если б решала я — то ничего. Повторюсь, уродец, ты мне не нравишься, я бы связала тебя и твою компанию, бросила в тюрьму, а наутро скормила морскому чудовищу, — тонко и неприязненно улыбнувшись, ответила демону Михаил.

— Как грубо, — пробормотал Кроули. — И почему уродец?

Ангел молча, внимательно и пристально всмотрелась в его глаза и вздернула бровь. А потом кинула взгляд ему за спину.

— В зеркало себя видел? Твои глаза — ужасны. И у вас нет крыльев.

— Спасибо, они у меня божьей милостью, — кисло протянул Кроули и, прищурившись, задал встречный вопрос. — Ты первый раз видишь такие?

— Естественно.

— Уверена?

Михаил не ответила, только дернула меч из ножен и с лязгом вложила его обратно. Кроули понятливо заткнулся. Ненадолго.

— Значит, у вас у всех есть крылья? У… стариков и у детей?

— А у вас, как я и сказала, ни у одного. И да, у каждого, мы же ангелы.

Кроули чуть сбавил шаг. Интересно. Сами они зовут себя ангелами.

— А мы?..

— А вы ущербные ангелы. Я бы таких убивала при рождении. Чтоб не мучались. — сказала как отрезала Михаил. От спокойного, в чем-то даже рассудительного тона Михаил Кроули продрало ознобом по позвоночнику. Ангелы и правда в каких-то деталях совершенно не изменились. И стало ясно, что ее «ангелы» к божественному замыслу отношения не имели. Просто название вида. Кто проживает на дне океана? Кашалоты, медузы, Кракен… и вот, ангелы еще. Глубоководные.

— Мы пришли, — уведомила Михаил задумавшегося Кроули и повела его через полуразвалившуюся арку. Ангельская библиотека высилась над Кроули мрачной громадой с заделанными камнями окнами и высокими деревянными дверями, обитыми железом. Кроули вопросительно посмотрел на Михаил. Здание явно отличалось от других строений.

— У нас бывают землетрясения, — раздраженно дернула крылом она. — Пришлось укреплять.

Кроули подождал, пока Михаил откроет перед ним двери. Ангелы были сильнее людей и уже успели это выяснить. А вот то, что они слабее нынешних демонов в разы, сами демоны ухитрились скрыть.

— Идем же, — недовольно зашипела Михаил. Переступивший порог Кроули уже собирался съязвить что-нибудь на тему привратников, как сбился с шага, словно налетев на стену. Язык отнялся. В голове набатом билась одна мысль — ЗДЕСЬ!

Он здесь.

Кроули попытался собраться. Сунул дрожащие руки в карманы и постарался убрать с лица выражение голода. Идущая впереди Михаил уже распахивала вторые двери.

— Эй, книжник! — рявкнула она и ее голос отразился от сводов, усиливаясь. Где-то вдалеке что-то грохнуло и зашелестело.

Кроули стоял очень прямо, оглядывая мир книжной пыли и тишины, такой привычный в прошлом. Ровные ряды книжных шкафов освещали яркие потолочные лампы, явно сходные по природе с мечами, яркость была почти такая же. Вдалеке по-прежнему сдавленно что-то бурчали. В своем книжном Азирафель тоже не был особо рад посетителям. Как же Кроули, оказывается, по этому скучал.

Наконец бурчание стихло, и хозяин библиотеки показался им на глаза. Кроули с силой втянул в себя воздух. Перед ним стоял его ангел. Он пах, как его ангел, он говорил, как его ангел, он, несомненно, был им.

Но от прежней внешности Азирафеля у него остался только цвет крыльев, того особого оттенка молочного суфле, которое они когда-то ели в Вене в честь то ли чьей-то казни, то ли рождения.

У стоящего перед ним существа были белые до седины волосы, красные глаза и тонкая, почти прозрачная кожа с четким узором вен. Альбинос. Надо же.

Кроули сделал несколько шагов вперед и замер, когда ангел попятился.

— Страж Михаил? Кто это с вами?

Михаил скривилась.

— Благие новости, Хранитель! Пучины вод разверзлись, явив нам небо, и люди с поверхности пришли на наши земли! А вы, как всегда, все пропустили!

— У меня плановая уборка! — возмутился библиотекарь и в доказательство хлопнул по книжной стопке, стоящей на ближайшем столе. Поднялось облако пыли. Ангелы расчихались.

Кроули подождал, пока они закончат, и, широко улыбаясь (идиот, не забудь спрятать клыки!), шагнул к Азирафелю.

— Так обнимемся же! — и заключил того в крепкие объятья. Крылья Азирафеля заполошно взвились и захлопали, сам же ангел замер, беспомощно оглядываясь на Михаил.

Чужестранец обескураживал. Причем не только его, но и стража. Поэтому ангел аккуратно пристроил свои руки поверх спины все еще обнимающего его незнакомца и деликатно его похлопал. Крылья тоже норовили сомкнуться вокруг него. Наконец Михаил пришла в себя и демонстративно откашлялась. Чужак не отреагировал. Михаил потянула из ножен меч. Только тогда Кроули разжал объятья.

— О, что вы в самом деле! Это традиция с поверхности — объятия при встрече! — сообщил он, сверкая улыбкой во всю пасть (клыки, помни — не показывать клыки).

— Что-то я не помню такого, — нахмурилась Михаил.

— Но ведь мы не знали, чего от вас ждать! А сейчас, когда все улажено, я прекрасно вижу, что мы с Хранителем непременно поладим.

Михаил все еще не утратила подозрительности.

— Да ладно! — развеселился Кроули. — Чтобы доказать правдивость моих слов…

Он широко распахнул объятья и шагнул вперед. Михаил попятилась.

— Достаточно. Я не сомневалась, что у вас полно идиотских обычаев…

— Ну и славно! — тут же потерял к ней интерес Кроули и снова повернулся к Азирафелю.

— С чего начнем?

— Что начнем? — удивился тот.

— Искать! Конечно же искать! Великое наследие предков! Без него ваши главные отказываются уезжать!

— Наследие? Главные? Отказываются? УЕЗЖАТЬ? — глаза у несчастного Хранителя делались все шире.


End file.
